Halfas
by kuroneko123
Summary: Danny meets another halfa but she's not half ghost. What is she? Somewhat OOC Danny. Sorry, it's my first fic. DISCONTINUED! Sorry I think it sucks... Will be rewritten! ((Hey, future kn123 here! this story isn't the greatest so i'm rewriting it. Please be patient with me!))
1. Chapter 1: Meetings

**Unknown POV **

_'Where am I?'_ I thought as I trudged along in my pajamas that have become muddy from the wetness of the forest floor. _'Cold. Must preven hypothermia. Seek unique heat signature.'_ My thoughts wandered off as I my body went into self-preservation mode. I was nearly asleep on my feet when I felt my body picking up a heat signature. _'Signatue found. Not to hot yet not cold. Must find source of warmth.'_ It seemed like hours of wading through mud had passed when I felt my feet hit concrete. I finally found The warmth and as soon as I had I went to lie down with it. It seemed like the natural thing thing to do. _'So... warm.'_ I fell asleep as soon as my head touched something so soft it almost felt like a cloud.

**3rd person POV **

"Sam, is that you?" Danny mumbled as he felt something warm next to him. "Who's... Sam...?" was the reply, now this got Danny up faster than a bottle rocket. " Okay, who are you and why are you in my bed?!" Danny exclaimed as the author was laughing from beyond the fourth wall. "What the...? Where am I? Who... are you...? So... much... warmth..." The girl in the muddy purple cat PJ's said starting to fall asleep again her long caramel colored hair cascading around her. "Don't fall asleep, I need answers!" Danny yelled. The girl shot up again still tired and replied, "Wait a second... OH YEAH! You're the guy who has that very...very...very lovely... heat signa...ture." She said, making absolutely no sense to anyone at all. I mean, heat signature? _'I know I have a slightly lower temp. than normal humans but you really shouldn't be able to tell without a thermometer'_ thought Danny.  
>"Wake up or I'll... CALL AN AMBULANCE! Or something..." He 'threatened' ((*pfft*)) trying to get her awake."NO! NO MORE DOCTORS! DOCTORS ARE EVIL BEINGS OUT TO DESTROY ANY UNFAMILIAR LIFE FORMS!" <em>'Like me...'<em> She yelled now finally awake. "Now that you're finally up, who are you and what are you doing in my bedroom?" Young Daniel inquired curious as to why she had come here. "I AM SOPHIA!", the girl shouted, "I woke up in some random forest and was really cold. Like seriously? Are we in Canada or something? But anyway, I can't produce a lot of body heat and started searching for a source of it... I felt that there was something warm and walked for who knows how long just to find it. Why do I have to have low body temp. and sleep walking issues?!" _'Wow... walking maybe miles just to get heat. I wonder where she lives.'_ Danny thought wondering how she even got out of her house. Danny sighed, "My name's Danny. Danny Fenton. I will help you get back to where you were to help you get home. You just have to take me to the place where you woke up." He said hoping to not induce some sort of panic attack. "Sure, why not." She replied groggily._  
><em>

**Sophia's POV **

_'Why me?'_ I thought. _'If I HAVE to be half alien why can't be one that uses telepathy or something?! Why portals?!'_ "Go left at this street." I told Danny, who had changed into a white t-shirt with a red oval on it, that had seemingly no purpose, jeans, and red and white converse. _'Man. If he weren't so cute I could focus more. But those soft baby blue eyes... and his hair, such a deep shade of raven with the way it falls in his face... No! Must focus! Plus my ever changing eye color might weird him out.'_ Just as I thought that my antennae (that were thankfully hidden) started ringing. "Stop the car!" I said, "Man how far are we from Amity now?" I asked trying to gauge about how far I had walked. One can do a great many things when half asleep... "About ten miles. And how did you know the towns name?" Said Danny curiously. "I read the signs. Duh." I said trying desperately to pull off a full humans 'obviously' tone. "Why's your hair vibrating?" he asked. I pulled on the cap hidden in my PJs for this exact reason. _'Thank the gods for paranoia'_ "My hair's not vibrating. HAHAHA, maybe you're just tired..." I answered nervously almost going into panic mode. "Incase you're wondering how I sensed body heat ten miles away or just how I walked that far I can honestly say I don't know myself but I will unconsciously go to great lengths just to get heat. It's weird." He gained a look of semi-confused awe and said"I know I could never walk that far if I tried." We both started laughing at this comment, but I could sense he was hiding something but what? Maybe I could pretend my powers shorted out... Yes, I would not make a portal home; everybody in that dimension is out to get me anyways ehehehehe... We started walking to the clearing where I woke up and I could feel the vibrating getting stronger... We're almost there.

**Danny's POV **

I know Sophia's hiding something and I'm going to find out what. But I hope she doesn't find out I'm half ghost first, that would be bad. Sophia's voice rang out in near monotone breaking me from my thoughts, "Danny, we're here." we were in a big clearing and had stopped in the dead center and her hat was vibrating so much it was about to fall of her hair. When it fell off there were two vibrating bumps of hair, I nearly died of laughter at the sight. She noticed me staring and realized what had happened. "Stop laughing at me puny HYU-MAN!" after she said the 'puny human' part she covered her mouth as if she was shocked that she said that. "Sophia?" I asked wary of her blowing up at me again, "If your not human, what are you?" "I will NOT tolerate your STUPID laughter at my AMAZING hair so I will show you what makes ME superior and not you ignorant WORM-BABYS!" She said, almost inhumanly. She looked like she wasn't the Sophia who I first saw. Then she started brushing the hair off of the bumps while muttering something about 'how come she needs to hide from inferior...' when I noticed something. She has antennae.

* * *

><p><strong>kuroneko123: Awesome chappie don't you thing Kuro?<strong>  
><strong>Kuro: No it didn't have me only you and that stupid Fenton boy. Can I kill him?<strong>  
><strong>Me: NO! He is precious and you will appear just not now.<strong>  
><strong>Kuro: Good.<strong>  
><strong>Me: R&amp;R please! ^^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Revealed

**Dannys POV**

_'She has antenni? She has ANTENNNI? OH MY GOD SHE HAS ANTENNI!'_ I thought as I started to nearly hyperventalate. She looked about ready to panic herself when she finally said, "Danny calm down there is a reasonable explanation and I'm nervous too so you should take this easily and just PLEASE relax, man stupid dirt babys and their hyperventalating!" I took a few deep breathes to calm down wondering what exactly is going on. '_What she will tell me? Is it her secret?'_ At this thought I got excited but I waited patiently. "Please don't tell anyone but... I-!" she yelled somehing but I only caught the words alien, dimension, and portal. "Sooo... you come from another dimension and were turned into an alien and dropped here through a portal and can't get back?" "NO! I'm half alien, and I do come from another dimension. I have the power to create portals to anywhere conceivable and combined with sleepwalking, you get the idea..." she said trailing off. _'wow... another halfa. Just what I needed. Now she'll hate me and try to kill my human half.'_ I thought. "How did you become this way?" "My dad was an alien and my mom was human, need I say more?" She said clearly annoyed. "Spare me the details..." "Now I have to get home before mom calls dad to ask where I am. She doesn't know he's an alien."

**Sophia's POV**

_'Time to put on a show! *insert terezi style smiley*'_ I thought as I held out my hands. I made some sparks fly, some whiring sounds, then, nothing. I Flashed through a couple (hopefully believable) emotions such as shock and confusion. "This is bad... This is very bad..." I said. "Since when was 'apparently stuck in another dimension with no powers' not bad" He said. "No, no, maybe they were warming up." I held out her hands once more and the portal popped into existence, now I was truly distraught. " Well... This is it. Goodbye my sweet child." I said. I just wanted to say that, I mean I'm younger than him. "We will meet again someday, I know it." I told him, really to only stop myself from crying. **'Why are you such a baka?'** My loving sister and bodymate Kuro asked me. _'Because I am Kuro now don't question me. Plus you can be much worse at times.' 'Why am I stuck in this body of all bodies? You never wear good clothes. :('_ said my other sister and bodymate (whyyyyy?!) Ichigo, "SHUT THE F#$ UP ABOUT MY BODY! IF YOU HAD A PHYSICAL BODY YOU'D LOOK EXCACTILY THE SAME AS ME ICHIGO! SAME FOR YOU TOO KURO!" Oops. Did I say that out loud? "Who's Kuro and Ichigo?" Danny asked as me. _'Couldn't let ONE guy think I'm normal could you.'_** 'Nope.'** "It's nothing don't worry about it." I replied in an annoyed tone. The sarcasm in my voice was layed as thick as a sound proof wall. "Shouldn't you be going somewhere?" He said, apparently not freaked out anymore. _'THANK YOU JESUS!'_** 'STOP SHOUTING I'M GONNA GET A HEADACHE!'** "OH YEAH! Ja ne Fenton-kun!" I said excitedly usig the powers of the the mystical weeaboo to travel through space and time (not really).

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sooo... what did you think? Not bad for my first ever story posted here! Though not the best either... ^^;<strong>

**Kuro: this chap. was way better than the last. It had me in it.**

**Ichigo: Me too! But nee-sama's good at writing when she wants to.**

**Me: Thank you! :') I-I love you! ^^**

**Kuro: No! GIR QUOTES! I'm melting! I'm melting of the feels!**

**Me: Kuro's only weakness. ;) R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Half Ghost Meet Half Bunny!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Only plot. And Sophia. :'(**

**Sophia's POV**

Much to my dismay, (BIG WORDS! XD) I am home but maybe I'll see him again. You know who. Danny Fenton. With his jet black hair and baby blue eyes that make him seem, cute. **'Sophia no crushes in another dimension this time, mom would kill us.'**_ 'Yes Kuro I know, I know. But let's visit him and Ichigo gets control of our body' _You see I have a rare disorder called Multiple Soul Disorder (MSD). I have three souls Sophia (me), Kuro, and Ichigo._**'Yes! I can meet him **__**正式に**__**! I mean formally!' **_**'My question is how to explain the ears and tail.' **_'She's my triplet and she's back from a costume party in Tokyo's harajuku district.'_ _**'Wow~! Nee-sama's already got a cover story!' **_**'Doesn't she always, nya~.' **_'Shut up, che.' __**'No, don't fight! Please...' **__'Che.'_ **'Nya~. So it's settled...'** "We're off, desu~!" said a happy Ichigo through our body.

**Danny's POV******

"So she claimed she was half alien, and went away through a portal her last words being 'ja-ne Fenton-kun!' this being the short version?" "Hi, Fenton-kun, desu~! I was wondering where you were, desu~!" said Sophia who now had bunny ears, a bunny tail, blue eyes and wavy hair. "Sophia? I thought you went home?" I asked sounding surprised even to my own ears.

**Ichigo's POV**

"Sophia? I thought you went home?" said Danny sounding ten times more surprised than he looked, and he looked infinity times cuter than Sophia said _'I know right!' __**'Shush! I can't talk to two different people at the same time! You saw the result when I tried last time!' **_"Fenton-kun you baka, obviously I'm not Sophia, ne. My name's Ichigo I'm Sophia's triplet." I said noticing a girl sitting next to him. She was one of the most beautiful people I've seen with raven hair and sparkling violet eyes. "Fenton-kun~ is she the girl interested in you I heard about?" "My name's Sam and one more thing, I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" She said looking as angry as Kuro when she wakes up. I looked over to Danny and noticed he looked as pale as a ghost. "Fenton-kun~, are you alright, desu? You look like you saw a ghost." _'Or a half rabbit triplet, che.' _ Added Sophia in her mind. "Yeah, I'll be fine I just had no idea Sophia had a triplet. But what's with the ears and tail?" said Danny luckily regaining the color in his face. "I just came back from a spring festival in the harajuku district of Tokyo, Japan." _**'Man, he's cute, it makes it harder not to stare…'**__ 'No crushes this time!' __**'I know.'**_ "Hey, Ichigo?" said Danny looking curious, probably of our argument earlier. "Yeah Danny?" "Does Sophia have MPD?" _**'Oh no… Sophia HATES people getting MPD and MSD mixed up…' **_"I DON'T HAVE MPD I HAVE MSD TWO TOTALLY DIFFERENT THINGS, CHE!" said Sophia instantly regaining control of our body. _**'This is bad…'**_**'You think, nya.'**

**kuroneko123: Wow I'm ANGRY at him I would strangle him but he's too cute…**

**Danny: Thanks. I think…**

**Kuro: You're just lucky you're Danny Fenton/Phantom. She would strangle anyone else on the spot.**

**kuroneko123: The 'che' for Sophia means she's angry, same with Kuro and the 'nya' and Ichigo with the 'ne'. Ichigo saying 'desu~' means she's happy. Sophia and Kuro are neutral or mad most of the time so no happy sounds for them. Kuro's half cat hence the nya and not something else… (*I*;) Ja-ne~!**


	4. Chapter 4: What's MSD?

**OMGEEZ I IS SPACING OUT IN CLASS WITH IDEAS! SO MANY IDEAS AND CAN'T WRITE THEM ALL! SO I'LL WRITE 'TILL MIDNIGHT! Y(*-,*)Y Just saw beanie baby hunger games! It was HILARIOUS I couldn't stop laughing, even when beanie rue died (weirdly… I couldn't stop crying when rue in the book died, only shed like, THREE tears when rue in the movie died (on account that it wasn't fatal enough for me), and LAUGHED when beanie rue died… I'm weird like that.)**

**Danny: Just start the chapter already!**

**Me: Hai! (Translation: Yes sir!)**

Chapter 4: What's MSD?

**Danny's POV**

"I DON'T HAVE MPD I HAVE MSD TWO TOTALLY DIFFERENT THINGS, CHE!" Yelled Ichigo her tail and ears disappearing, hair straightening, and regaining the oh, so familiar antennae. "Sophia? But weren't you just a totally different person?" I said praying to God that Sam wouldn't get jealous and go for a kill. "That wasn't me that was Ichigo. She is sweet, can hold a grudge, and is kind of… out of character at times. Hey Sam I'm Sophia and I won't hurt Danny he's too sweet. If only to be fourteen and in love again…" She said not making any sense since she looked about, late twelve or early thirteen. "That reminds me, you never told me how old you were." "I am uh… well over one hundred earth years…" She said blushing over that small thing. Then it registered in my mind. A well over one hundred year old slept with me… weird. "So back to MSD, che." She was looking as well as sounding a bit angry. "You know how each body has one soul? Well my 'condition' as it's called makes a body produce more than one soul, the highest amount recorded being ten. Luckily my body only has three souls and I'm glad it's Ichigo and Kuro. It's Multiple SOUL Disorder not Multiple Personality Disorder. Oh yeah, you haven't met her yet." "Who haven't I met exactly?" I asked politely trying to not hit a sensitive spot which would invoke her wrath. "Kuro. You saw her but she didn't have full control of our body so you didn't really _see_ her." Oh great I wonder what she looks like, bur I'm sure she looks something like the others. But boy was I wrong…

**Kuro's POV**

'**Oh so he wants to see me, nya? I'll just give him a little warning not to hurt my sisters, nya.'** I thought to myself as I was about to gain control I heard a soft but firm _'try not to maul him.'_ From Sophia. Darn, I don't like taking orders but if it's to protect either one of my sisters or to protect their hearts from shattering like glass, I'll take it.

**Kuro: Yes! I finally get a POV in a chapter! ^^**

**Danny: Don't hurt me…**

**Sophia: No promises! Sam's a minor character so she won't have a POV any time soon. I just brought her in for some teasing of the two 'lovebirds'.**

**Sam&Danny: WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!**

**Sophia: *nearly dies of shock* SAM! *Glomps* I didn't know you were here! Well I should finish this chapter seeing as it's… 10:53 P.M. Ja-ne~!**


	5. Chapter 5: Cats and 'Houses'

**I don't own DP, Rozen Maiden, Tokyo Mew Mew, or Fruits Basket as much as I want to.**

**Chapter 5**

**Sophia's POV**

'_Okay, letting Kuro meet Danny, not too great of an idea.' _I thought to myself. **'Hey, nya~!' **I heard Kuro think, but seeing as she only heard half the story I continued. _'But, it's for the best because we'll gain Danny's trust faster.' _**'Oh.'** Now is the moment of truth. Danny will either make the cut or meet the other half of his untimely death.

**Danny's POV**

'_What's going on?'_ I thought as Sophia stood as still as a statue, eyes glazed over. Then she changed. Her hair turned coal black, antennae turning into cat ears and gaining a matching tail, her shirt becoming deep red with a black skull in the middle, mini skirt turning into black skinny jeans with red chains, flats becoming combat boots with red accents similar to Sam's, but the most shocking was, her eyes became blood red with the occasional swirl of black. "Hey." She said breaking me out of my train of thought. "Is for horses." Said Sam sarcastically which would blow up in her face or something else. "I like her already. Goth and sarcastic. Are you ultra-recyclo-vegatarian?" she told me and Sam making me release a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

**Kuro's POV**

Coming to with two people staring at you is one thing but coming to with two people staring at you then making friends with one of them instantly is another. "How'd you know?" asked Sam probably wondering how I even knew what that was (truth be told when you've been around as long as I have you pick up vocabulary). "I knew because the way everything practically bows to you." I said not telling a lie. "So, Kuro, tell me about yourself." Said Danny. "My favorite colors are red and black, as you can probably tell, my favorite food is any type of fish, my favorite show is **'Rozen Maiden'**, and if you hurt my sisters you will either be mauled by me, eaten alive by wildcats, kidnapped by mafia, or so, many, other, colorful choices, or you could leave them alone and keep your half-life, your choice." I told him just to scare the pee out of him and with the expression he's making it worked out great. **'Mission complete.'** I thought to myself somewhat grimly. _'Well, at least you didn't maul him. For now.'_ thought Sophia. _**'Time to hand the reigns over to Sophia.'**_ Said Ichigo who was back from, weirdly, having a tea party with Ichigo from **'Tokyo Mew Mew'** at her 'house'. See in this mind we each have a 'house' that we live in while one of us is in control and we can invite people we have met in the past(I usually invite characters from **'fruits basket'** or **'Rozen Maiden'**), but they're really illusions, or we can invite each other, which if we all go into our 'houses' it will send or body into a neutral state that (to people outside) makes it look like we're REALLY spaced out (or a total ditz). "Bye Fenton-san." I said as my goodbye to him. **'Time to go to my 'house', Kyo-kun here I come!'** I thought releasing my control on our body.

**Me: this chapter is why I bumped up the rating from K to T. Some facts in this aren't true.**

**Kuro: My favorite show isn't Rozen Maiden its Fruits Basket, my favorite food is pizza, and… that's all really.**

**Ichigo: There aren't just three houses, it's a whole CITY.**

**Me: I said your favorite show's Rozen Maiden so you could show up in a Lolita dress… well… I'M GOING TO BRANSON, MISSORI! Woo! ^^ Just not for a while… Ja-ne~!**


	6. Chapter 6: Alarmed and Dangerous

Chapter 6: Alarmed and Dangerous

**Sophia's POV**

"Sophia, are you with us or on cloud 9?" asked Danny trying to get my attention some way so I said, "Sophia isn't available right now please leave a message after the beep, Sofía no está aquí ahora mismo por favor deje un mensaje después del bip, ソフィアは 今ここに ビープ音 の後にメッセージ を残してください されていません (1)," Then I let out a beep loud enough to be annoying and not cause ear damage (even to a halfa) or shatter glass. "!" then I stopped and said, "Gotcha! Why would my body have an answering machine?" and laughed for the first time since I turned… somewhere around… sixty-nine? Or was it seventy? Dang… forty-four to forty-five YEARS without laughing? Maybe I should lighten up… "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" yelled Sam who looked ready to send me to my REAL dad early… (By that I mean kill me) "THAT was me showing one of the reasons I'm most wanted in my dimension…" I stated knowing what would come from Danny next, "How'd you manage to make MOST WANTED!" he asked/screamed predictably and I only answered, "Not by coppers yah lug. I meant by scientists. I'm the only half human in my dimension and I can go from deep baritone man voice to a screeching banshee- no- SURPASSING banshee like, glass shattering, deafening voice in seconds, AND… I have NO vocal cords." THAT stunned them into silence, which broke when they said, "Prove it!" looking smug. "Well this is awkward I've never been told to prove it without being sent to a scientist first, I like it here!" I said my voice steadily going from baritone to nails-on-a-chalkboard annoying as I talked wiping the smug looks from before clean of their puny faces. "So… Want to go to Nasty Burger? I'll let you bring your friend along." I said getting nods from them both. _'This was fun after all.'_ I thought.

**Danny's POV**

How'd she know 'bout Tuck? Oh well, THIS is one mess that'll be hard to explain… Better start thinking of a plan…

**Me: I wrote this at… 11:54 pm so 'm tired. (Queue yawn) also no flames please! Sophia, Kuro, and Ichigo's dad isn't God he's just dead.**

**Kuro: Also we don't want to offend anyone so if anything offends you PM us with something that's… not flamey. Only constructive criticism allowed!**

**Ichigo: I have one thing to say… BEWARE!**

**R&R please! (*.*)**


	7. Chapter 7: Meet Tuck

**Disclaimer: I no own DP nor Elsword**

Chapter 7

**At the Nasty Burger**

**Sophia's POV**

Today is AMAZING! First I meet DANNY FENTON who is sweet, has a hero complex, and not to mention is HOT, but he'll soon be with Sam Manson who's Goth, ultra-recyclo-vegetarian, and not to be taken lightly. Now I'm seeing a guy even HOTTER than Danny walking our way. He's average height, has glasses, is wearing a beret (I think that's how you spell it.), has a yellow long-sleeve shirt, cargo pants, and work boots. Then he looks up from his PDA and says, "Hi, I'm Tucker Foley, that's T.F for too fine." HE'S HITTING ON ME! BEST DAY EVER!

**Danny's POV**

"I-I-I-I'm S-S-Sophia, i-i-it's n-n-nice t-to meet you." She stuttered out as she started shaking, her cheeks gone red. "Tuck I think you've scared her." I said hoping to relieve her of some pressure of being hit on. "Kyaaaaaa~!" Comes out of Sophia's mouth when she glomps (how'd I know that?) Tuck and SMOTHERS him with kisses. "Wait a second…HE'S FRYERTUCK25 FROM ELSWORD! (Pronounced el-sword not else-word)" What?

**Sophia's POV**

Oh my GOSH! He's THE Fryertuck25! The ONLY person EVER to get the max amount of levels in TWO DAYS on Elsword! _Keep your head Sophia no more heart break. _I thought to myself. "Tucker," I began, "I would date you but," "But what!" Tuckerberry interjected, "But the laws of me and my sister's people forbid us from dating interdimensionaly." Yeah… My day just shot from Best to absolutely worst.

**Me: Sorry for not updating for so long…As compensation I will apologize**

**Random Person: You better!**

**Me: O.o I'm very, VERY, sorry for not updating for so long! There was a ton of stuff going on like the family reunion and my sisters performances! Also we did stuff for the fourth of July! Also yesterday I couldn't pull up fanfiction for whatever reason. I'm SO SORRY PLEASE ACCEPT MY APPOLOGY! Bye!**


End file.
